Myth Manuals
(this article is part of jason_ac's Intro To Myth guide. Visit the guide for more info) There is no single, comprehensive, up-to-date manual for Myth. There are older, professional manuals, that were comprehensive at the time. But as the game has been updated over time, those manuals are valuable, but incomplete, and some things have been changed since then. There are newer, community-made manuals, but they are not comprehensive...many things you won't know unless you read the older manuals. And some topics aren't in any manual at all yet. Or may be covered only briefly in a release note readme for a patch. (by the way, there is a tinyurl for this page...http://tinyurl.com/MythGuides) Myth: The Fallen Lords Introductory Documentation Here are some good ones to read, in order: Playing Myth I: To start a game of Myth I inside Myth II, read the article Playing Myth I In Myth II Quick, official manual: The original Bungie manuals for Myth TFL. *Myth: TFL English Manual *Myth: TFL Polish Manual *Myth: TFL Italian Manual Official strategy guide: The original, official, professionally-written strategy guide by Bart Farkas that was sold years ago. *Myth: TFL English Strategy Guide *Myth: TFL Polish Strategy Guide Myth II: Soulblighter Introductory Documentation Here are some good ones to read, in order: Must-Reads Playing Myth I: To start a game of Myth I inside Myth II, read the article Playing Myth I In Myth II. Quick, official manual: The original Bungie manuals for Myth II. *Myth: II English Manual *Myth: II Polish Manual *Myth: II Italian Manual In-game tutorial level: Don't forget to try the in-game tutorial level. Also, even if you're unable to configure your computer properly to allow others to join your multiplayer games, you can still start/host a multiplayer game, be the sole player in it, and look around. This would let you read the description of the game objective, play with the unit trading panel, examine the multiplayer maps, etc. Latest demo instructions: The latest readme file that comes with the latest Project Magma Myth demo. It's got some good basic documentation. Multiplayer interface: A few basics of the online multiplayer interface are covered in Multiplayer Setup For Myth II, as well as how to setup so you can host games. Official strategy guide: The original, official, professionally-written strategy guide by Bart Farkas that was sold years ago. *Myth: II English Strategy Guide *Myth: II Polish Strategy Guide Myth III : The Wolf Age Introductory Documentation Here are some good ones to read, in order: Quick, official manual: The original MumboJumbo manuals for Myth III. *Myth III: English Manual *Myth III: Italian Manual Official strategy guide: The original, official, professionally-written strategy guide by Mark. H. Walker that was sold years ago. *Myth III: Official Strategy Guide *Myth III: Polish Strategy Guide (Unofficial) Critical Tips * Save solo vets: Each time you finish a solo level, even if you're done for the night, let the next level start, and do a save game immediately. This way all your veterans that survived the previous level are carried over, and you'll have them for future game levels. More Reading * Latest version help: The latest help file that comes with the latest Project Magma Myth updater. You already got this when you downloaded the latest updater. But we've also got it here...the one for version 1.8 at least (current as of early 2014). Get it here: * Myth II Handbook: Excellent book written by a player/fan who had contact with a lot of Bungie staff. It covers all the basics, a solo walkthrough, multiplayer, map-making, & behind-the-scenes interviews. It could be a replacement for the official strategy guide. It's available online here. And the original book came with a CD, whose contents are here. You could also try to find an old printed copy of the "Myth II Handbook" by J. Charles Holt (aka DeathWhore). * Latest help video: Some of what is covered in the Project Magma help file above is demonstrated in this help video for the latest changes in 1.8. * Additional instructions: Some topics are not covered in any of the manuals. For instance, to learn about autohosts, read our Autohost article * Intro to Myth: See the Intro To Myth II for help on miscellaneous other topics...support, voice chat, map-making, forums, how to install, graphical upgrades, play tips, expansions, configuring/preferences, multiplayer setup, etc. * Pyro's Myth Starter Guide: Pyro's Starter Guide also covers many topics that aren't well-covered anywhere else. * Dictionary: A guide to some terms & abbreviations you may run into in chat/forums is in the Dictionary * Release Notes: Some info is only in the Release Notes For Myth II. Hopefully someday someone will go through them and compile any player-relevant info (like changes to the interface, controls, game types, etc) that isn't already covered in any of the Myth Manuals. Tutorial Videos These are roughly in the order that you should watch them * Drunken Deer's Intro: Video here. Covers getting Myth, installing it, setting-up for multiplayer, signing-in, and finding games. * Silent's Basics: Video here. Covers the basics of the interface, using your units, and multiplayer play. * Drunken Deer's Formations: Video here. Explains various formations * Drunken Deer's Multiplayer: Video one and two. Drunken Deer plays some MP games, offering various tips & commentary * Drunken Deer's How-To-Host: Video here. Explains how to setup a game for hosting in Myth * Silent's Guide to Wights, Ghols, Journeymen, & Heron Guards: Video here. Intermediate General Documentation This is for high-level, "overall" tips, & comprehensive guides. Smaller, detailed advanced tips will be in another article. * Basic tenets of Myth multiplayer: GKG's The 3 Baller's Dilemma and The Myth Bible's Ten Commandments (baller is defined here) Advanced General Documentation This is for high-level, "overall" tips, & comprehensive guides. Smaller, detailed advanced tips will be in another article. * Adrenaline's tips for multiplayer play. A lot of good stuff in there. Get it here: * GKG's general thoughts on strategy and the value of melee: GKG's School of Myth Strategy - The Push Factor * When you're ready for some advanced conceptual thinking about Myth, check out "Myth Economics" by Giant Killer General (GKG) Category:Myth II: Soulblighter Instructions Category:Myth: The Fallen Lords Instructions